Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like hell
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Here you can find some fics about Nick and Juliette. What would have happened if...: Things would go a bit differently in that episode.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!  
Yes, I must confess: I have moments where I also like other couple. And today is one of those days. You know I love Nick and Adalind - but I think Nick and Juliette are cute as well. And yes, I have to struggle with myself. I still feel in love with these two ❤ and I cannot pretend that I do not like Nick/Juliette :3 (Please don't be worried – I still prefer Nadalind but I needed to write this idea :))

I've watched the 4th season of Grimm again. At first, I felt really sorry for Juliette. I must confess: I was very surprised when I found out that Juliette is now a Hexenbiest. I am was very sad and even a bit upset that Nick turned away from her in disgust. Juliette did it for him, so that he could get his Grimm powers back. I felt a moment of compassion for her. But still, I can understand Nick when he turns away, too... He didn't want something like that for her =((

Okay,,now we go to Adalind: I think that Adalind did not intend that Juliette would turn into a Hexenbiest. And nobody of the group have ever wanted that. It was just a very stupid side-effect.

It's still a problem if you like more then one couple ❤ This is really just a one-shot. But I still hope you will like it. And you will enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like Hell**

Juliette didn't know what hit her. She just ran, eyes stinging as her vision blurred from the tears in her eyes as she sped around the corner. She got in the car, and sat down in the driver's seat.

What Kenneth had just told her... it,was too much for her nerves. Her tears flowed freely, even with the confrontation between her and Nick at the jail. Both of them were more than surprised by the new events. Or, rather, profoundly affected. She felt deep down, in her soul, even if she was a Hexenbiest now, she still loved Nick.

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Rosalee was right: She still loved Nick. Therefore Juliette, let Rosalee alone sitting there, and leave her in prison.

Although she and Nick was no longer together, but it hurt too deeply. She was sitting in her car and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Nick was "allegedly" the father of Adalind's new baby. Neither of them had known that Adalind was pregnant again when they had seen her last time. And now, Nick was the father of the baby. It was incredible. Unbelievable. But also not since Nick had slept with the blonde when she had borrowed Juliette's body.

Still. It was just shocking news. Almost too shocking to be true.

Her life had really assumed a strange path. Not only because of the side effect of the spell, but also when the unknown man, Kenneth or whatever his name was, was proven to be right. He'd seemed so sure, like he'd truly meant it, she saw it in his eyes. She really did not know him and the strangest thing was that she had believed what he said. And that was the worst of it.

Juliette sighed again as she wiped her at her eyes, and finally started the car.

xxx

She parked and got out, locking the car. She slowly climbed the steps to the police station. With every step, her heart beat faster and faster. Juliette was visibly nervous but she wanted-needed- verification from Nick himself.

When she turned the corner, she saw Nick was already with Adalind. She squared her shoulders as she slowly went to meet them. Every single step, she found it difficult, but she needed to talk. Not Nick, but Adalind. Suddenly her anger grew immeasurably when she got a good look at Adalind-and her rounded belly.

"So, it's true," Juliette said as she slowly got closer. "You really are gonna have a baby." One step further. "Well, congratulations. I should've finished you off when i had the chance," she said glaring at Adalind as she stalked closer. She met Nick's eyes, sending him a heated glare.

Adalind couldn't seem to help it, she shrunk a little in fear and half-hid behind Nick, gently touching his back. She prayed Nick would protect her from Juliette.

"Well, don't you two make a cute couple," Juliette said with a sneer, glaring at them both before settling her gaze on Nick.

Nick noticed that Adalind was very close to him. He was touched by the gesture but at the moment he had other things to worry about... His focus was on his ex-girlfriend.

Juliette was visibly disappointed.

So was Nick. He didn't like this any more than Juliette did. He hadn't planned on a child with Adalind. Juliette was still his first true love.

"Juliette, you know how this happened," Nick said calmly. His voice was sincere and serious.

"I sure DO," Juliette agreed. Her gaze snapped to the blonde, "Adalind told me it was a real whopper," she said, her tone practically dripping with hatred.

Adalind hid behind the Grimm, peeking around Nick's shoulder. "Juliette, listen to me. I am very sorry for what I did to you and Nick. But I still can not undo it. I came here because I have a way of helping you. "

"I've had enough of your help," Juliette hissed harshly.

Nick stepped between them, he looked intently at Juliette. "Nothing's gonna happen here." His eyes were still on her. And she looked at him, "I'm sorry, Juliette, but you have to leave."

"Really, Nick? That's what I have to do?" Juliette mocked. "Let me tell you what I'm going to DO. I'm going to rip this little bitch's throat out." She went to move on Adalind, go past Nick, but Nick blocked her.

"You are in a police station."

"I am in hell, Nick," Juliette said harshly. "And it is time she went there with me," she added, pointing at Adalind.

"No matter what you think about her, the child is innocent."

"You mean your child?" Juliette clarified, gaze cutting to Adalind for a moment, "No child of hers is innocent."

"Don't," Nick said, grabbing Juliette's arm as she tried to push past him.

"You're choosing her over me." She looked at him disappointed.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then get out of my way."

His colleague and a good friend of Nick walked up to the two.

"Hey. Everything okay here, Nick? "

"Yeah. We're just working something out. "

"We're not working anything out," Juliette said, feeling really disappointed, even though Nick had to protected his child here in this moment. She understood him, but she had expected more. She threw him a quick glance.

Nick saw the disappointed tears in her eyes. He wanted to go after her, even with Adalind standing there beside him. He glanced briefly at her, "Sorry, but I have to go after her," he said shortly and rushed off after Juliette.

When Nick hurried past Renard, he threw him a quick look but his attention was on his ex-girlfriend. He wanted, and needed, to talk to her. He called out to her, "Juliette! Please wait!" She turned again to look at him and then ran on.

Nick sighed. He began to run. He had to talk to her here and now, he knew they'd probably not get another chance. He couldn't let her run away.

"Juliette Silverton, stand still," he said, sounding annoyed.

"Why, Nick? You've more than clearly shown that you can no longer imagine a relationship with me," she said, whipping around to look at him straight in the eye. She couldn't help the tears that started falling.

"That's not what that was, okay? I never expected that you of all the people would be Wesen. And I regret that I have left you like that... And the child with Adalind was not planned."

"It may be that you hadn't planned it, but it hurts me so much all the same. It was my body. I know you're innocent, but you just picked her over me. "

"No, that's not what I meant." He took a step toward her. "I just learned, in Renard's office, that she's pregnant. Until now, I knew nothing of the baby. I would not have chosen Adalind over you, but the baby is innocent. "

They were standing across from the other, looking deep into the others' eyes. "I only came here because Kenneth told me that you're the father of her child," Juliette said. "And despite everything, it doesn't hurt less to learn that you will be the father of a child-which you fathered when she looked like me."

"Juliette, I swear to you. Until just now, I did not know about our child. It was an absolute shock for me. I've always imagined what it would be... Us. That we would have one or maybe even two children together. But not with Adalind-not with to our past."

Juliette looked at the floor, Nick raised his finger and put it under her chin, "Hey, look at me. You're still my great love. No matter what comes, my feelings for you will not change."

Juliette raised her head and looked at him straight in the eye. "I may have, at the beginning, over reacted a little because of your new self. But I still love you very much, Juliette. Although our conversation in jail wasn't really very nice." He smiled at her.

"I was just beside myself. This guy just walked up to me, said all,the right things. We talked a little and hit it off. I showed him the new me... "

She paused for a moment "And then the whole thing just... escalated. I wanted to go and he grabbed me by the arm. And yes then I push him away with my strength ... " She still looked at him in the eye," I just wanted to see if you'd come to me and let me out. But however that may be, I still love you. "

Both look deeply into his eyes. Nick pulled her into his arms, Juliette put her arms around him. Both let the moment happen, as luck will. Both pulled back enough to look the other in the eye and suddenly, touched their lips gently in a tender kiss.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

Yes, I know... Again a story about _'What would have happened if...?'_

And, yes, I know again a story about Nick and Juliette – but they're not together. When I first saw this scene I had tears in my eyes. It was not a very nice scene and I am still a bit disappointed over how things went between these two. Juliette was very mean to Nick here. So, I thought 'I will rewrite it, a bit.' Maybe the how and the why she did is as she did.

 **Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like Hell**

Nick was on the computer, typing out a reply to Trubel when he heard the front door open.

Juliette walked into the house, calling out "Nick?".

Nick looked up at the sound of her voice.

Juliette was playing with the keys in her hands, continuing in now that she'd spotted Nick at the computer. She looked at her ex-boyfriend. Juliette suppressed the urge to sigh. The wounds of breaking up with Nick were still too fresh, everything still hurts so much. Everything was very painful, but the separation with Nick was the worst, it still hurt so much.

She never wanted to be a Hexenbiest. It was like all of her personal nightmares came true. And the worst thing was Nick was a Grimm and she was now a Hexenbiest; a Wesen to his Grimm. Until recently, they'd still been in love with each other. Sure, they'd had their difficulties like like any relationship. But now, they were enemies by their very natures.

Nick stood. "Juliette." He had to suppress the urge to sigh. He was feeling so conflicted; on the one side, Juliette was his first great love. On the other side, she was now a Hexenbiest and his enemy as a Grimm. He still felt guilty over what had happened to her. Because she'd done it for him, so that he could get his Grimm powers back. Even so, he was finding it difficult to make things work between them now.

They stood staring at each other, a safe distance away from the other, for a long moment before Juliette spoke. "I need to get some of my stuff."

The words hit Nick like a slap in the face. "What? So you're just moving out." But even as he said it, he could see how difficult this was for Juliette.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be home," Juliette admitted.

Nick sighed. He did not liked what he heard. Slowly, he walked closer towards Juliette. He wasn't surprised to learned that she'd had hoped that he wouldn't be home. It would have made things much easier.

Juliette just stared, annoyed. It had been a simple plan, just take her things and disappear. But now Nick was here, standing beside her. It only made matters more difficult. How could she get out of here quickly? She needed a good plan, a quick and efficient one. Her thoughts were already going a mile a minute, looping and twisting like a roller coaster...

"Look, can we talk about this?" Nick asked.

"There's really nothing you, or anybody else, can say or do. This is who I am," Juliette said, still staring Nick down. It was visibly uncomfortable and difficult for both of them, though.

"Juliette, this is my fault," Nick said earnestly, "and if there's anything I could do to change it, I would." He knew he was to blame for what had happened to her. His heart was beating wildly, he could feel it throbbing in his chest and a lump in his throat. He didn't want to let her go, under any circumstances. He was tempted to embrace her, stop her somehow - he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to move out.

Even though she knew he was not to blame for their predicament, it was tempting to let Nick stew in his guilt. But, it wasn't any one persons' fault: it was all just a stupid side effect from magic they couldn't have hoped to control. "I know that," Juliette said archly. She was so done with this. 'Now,' she thought to herself, 'think of a clever plan and get out and gone quickly'.

"I haven't given up yet," Nick said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

Juliette laughed heartily. "That's—That's great. That's really great." She said, probably to distract herself from her real feelings. Thankfully, Nick's cellphone broke the moment. "Answer it. Come on, Nick. There's a lot of big, scary Wesen on the loose in Portland. That's what you're good at. Go get 'em, Grimm," she said sarcastically.

Nick was visibly shocked by her "new" behavior.

Juliette went up the stairs briskly. The moment she was out of his sight, she leaned against a wall to sigh. She needed a moment, holding back tears and fighting the urge to run back downstairs and into Nick's arms. It was really unfair... But she firmed her resolve, wiped the tears from her eyes and went to get her things.

The End


End file.
